What Are We
by flutterbybutterflyx
Summary: JIMANA / with the amount of condom wrappers spilling out of their pockets, it's a miracle that they weren't discovered sooner. {one shot} {no graphic sexual content}


i was having major jimana feels so i thought I'd write this little one shot! I hope you enjoy it {sex is implied but none actually takes place}

* * *

><p>"Jana, Jana?"<p>

Jana snapped out of her daze she was so tired she really wasn't in the mood for school. "Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention"

"Too right you weren't" Mr. Jeffries answered back, "maybe an earlier night is required hmm"

Jana nodded in agreement before laying her head down onto her arm, the itchy material of her jumper scratching against her soft white cheeks, vibrant red hair tumbling around her.

"Anybody else?" Jeffries asked and too Jana's left she saw Shannon's hand shoot up, she didn't even bother to listen to what Shannon had said, she just zoned out once again, last night had been a full moon, so naturally Jana had wolfed out and gotten barely any sleep

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, no more classes for a whole two days, weekends were Jana's favourite days, she hated school with a passion, she only went because her friends were there but in reality she'd rather run around the forest day in day out, completely worry free. She missed the pack a lot but she'd been living in Stoneybridge too long to go back to being a wild wolfblood once again.

"Hey trouble," the sharpness of his voice roused her from her daydream, "wait up!" she felt his hand take a hold of hers as she was dragged around the corner, out of sight from the hundreds of passing students. Suddenly without warning she felt his lips on hers, the familiarity of it made her deepen before she could even realize what was going on.

She pulled away, "Jimi I can't," she stuttered angling her head away from his reach, "not today" she had barely managed to speak before his face was glued to her neck, caressing it gently with small kisses, she let out a small almost inaudible moan, making Jimi smirk, his teeth pressed against her soft skin.

"Why ever not"- he asked mockingly, "you on your period or something?"

"Something like that" Jana replied gesturing herself away from him. "I'm just tired"

He finally budged "Alright," he sighed "I'll see you soon then,"

"Yep" she said.

"I should probably head on then; Sam and Liam will be wondering what's keeping me" he kissed her cheek and left quickly.

Jana brushed her hand against her own cheek tracing where Jimi's lips were, almost still feeling him there. She didn't love him; it had all started on a drunken night out at a party. Apparently both of them craved attention when drunk and since no one else was giving it to them they sought it in each other. Since then it had spiraled out of control landing them in their current situation. Friends with benefits, except they weren't even friends, in fact shag buddies might be a better way to put it. Meaningless casual sex whenever and wherever it suited them, and that was usually in abandoned closets, toilet cubicles and classrooms on free periods or after school in detention.

"Jana, where have you been" Shannon called as Jana made her way out of the school.

"I just had some business to take care off" she replied, not exactly lying, "don't worry about me"

"We were just going to head to the Kafe if you want to join us" Rhydian said. She always liked Rhydian, he had that way about him that just made her feel safe, it was a tether, holding them together, two wolfbloods is the human world.

"That sounds great" she agreed. She was still exhausted but surely some coffee would perk her up a bit.

Jimi, Sam and Liam walked to the Kafe, the same way they always did. It was tradition in Stoneybridge, everybody goes there after school.

"I've forgotten my money!" Liam shouted in a moment of sudden realization

"I'll pay Liam," Jimi said, "Don't fret"

"Are you sure"

"Hello? Rich kid perks" Jimi scoffed pulling out the coins from his pocket, to hand them over to Liam.

"What's that?" Liam exclaimed pointing at the foil packet that had evidently fallen out of Jimi's pocket while getting the coins.

There was only one word going through Jimi's mind. Shit.

"Who've you been screwing then" Sam mocked as Jimi dove down to retrieve his fallen goods.

"Nobody" he quickly defended, "haven't you been paying attention in sex-ed, always have a condom on you, you'll never know when you'll need it"

"Have you needed it?" Sam retaliated

"What do you think smart ass"

"Okay, okay, chill man" but Sam had an inkling that that wasn't quite the truth.

Both parties had arrived at the Kafe, although sat at different booths, hot chocolates in hand, discussing different things. That was until Jimi took a trip to the bathroom. That was when Sam and Liam took matters into their own hands.

"Hello guys" they said approaching the table were the Stoneybridge pack was sitting.

"What do you want?" Shannon asked them bitterly, they had never really got on, why were they over here talking to them.

"Do you guys know what's up with Jimi" Liam asked the table

"Why would we," Tom replied, "He's your friend."

Jana's phone buzzed, it was Jimi. *meet me in the bathroom corridor* "I need the toilet" she chimed in "Be right back sorry guys,"

"That's why you might know" Sam said, gesturing his eyes towards the door that Jana had just exited.

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked, the rest of the group sharing in her confusion.

"We found a condom in Jimi's pocket"

"What and you think he's screwing around with Jana?" Shannon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well" Liam said "Maybe, they have been spending a lot of time together recently"

"What do you want Jimi?" Jana said as she burst through the door.

"Shh" Jimi said and motioned to her to keep her voice down. "Sam and Liam are onto me"

"Onto you or us?" she said panic in her voice,

"Me definitely, this fell out of my pocket" he said holding up the condom from earlier. "But us, I don't know"

"What is 'us' Jimi?" she said "we've been fooling around for too long, either this is something or it's not"

There was silence for a few seconds, as both thought. What were they? If anything?

"I think I know," Jimi said finally.

"What do you think then?" she asked him.

He kissed her, though it felt different from all the times before, it wasn't as lustful, it had emotion for once they were thinking with their hearts not with their hormones. Jana's hand came up, cupping Jimi's face, stroking it gently, with her fingers as she did so. Jimi's hand tightened around her waist as he pulled her tighter into his embrace. When the pulled away, Jana opened her eyes, unaware that they had ever been closed, Jimi was smiling down at her and her up at him.

"I love you Jana," he said, "and I'm not just saying that because I want to use you for sex, I really mean it. I love you"

Jana smiled and laughed a little, "I love you too Jimi,"

"I'm not saying that I never want to have sex again though… Ow"

Jana kicked him playfully and laughed "Come on then" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the table were their friends were gathered, discussing them.

"Where have you two been" Shannon said "and why are you holding hands"

"We have something to say," Jana said, looking to Jimi. The others all looked at each other and smiled.

"We're going out" Jimi said, "Properly"

"I told you" Sam shouted, punching the air.

"But where… when… how" Tom stuttered out.

They both laughed simultaneously, "Halloween" Jimi said, "That night that we all got seriously drunk"

"That was months ago" Rhydian exclaimed.

"Yeah we've kind of been doing it for a while" Jana giggled.

"So this is official then?" Shannon inquired

"Yep" they both agreed

"I'm happy for you" Liam said "For both of you"

As if it had been initiated they all huddled together and hugged, maybe this could be the start of something different, the two groups merging together, maybe even becoming friends.

"Jana?" Rhydian asked "Does mum know?"

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her" she replied "Right?"

* * *

><p>i hope you enjoyed that, they just strike me as a major friends with benefit couple, please feel free to leave a review if you liked it :)<p> 


End file.
